elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
DPlifts
Dolev Israel Perzelan (Hebrew: דולב ישראל פרצלן; born July 23 2000), known in the elevator community as DPlifts (formerly IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000, elevatorman812 and KOYOelevatorfan) is an Israeli elevator enthusiast based in Tel Aviv, Israel. History Early years and pre-YouTube videos (2000 - 2011) DPlifts started to interest in elevators at a very young age. His first elevator ride that he is still remembering was a ride on the glass elevator at Gan Ha'Ir Shopping Center in downtown Tel Aviv. In late 2008 he used to search photos of elevators in Google Images, later in 2009 he discovered the elevator community on YouTube, then in october 2009, he started filming elevators. His first high-rise elevator video was of the Mitsubishi elevators at the B.S.R.1 Tower in Ramat Gan. In August of 2010, he traveled with his family and their friends to Paris, France, he filmed few elevators there. KOYOelevatorfan (2011 - 2013) In January 5, 2011, he finally opened his own YouTube channel after a lot of attempts to register to the video streaming website. In the summer of 2011, he traveled with his family to Berlin, Germany and London, Britain, he filmed a lot of elevators in London but only few in Berlin. When he upload the videos to his channel he became the first Israeli elevator enthusiast to film elevators outside of Israel. elevatorman812, ElevISRAEL by ElevatorMan812 and elevaISRAEL by ElevatorMan812 (2013 - 2015) In May 2013, He found that his original channel hacked by hackers while trying to sign in to his Facebook account. Because of that, he opened new Facebook and YouTube accounts. by August of the same year, he traveled with his family to the Italian regions of Tuscany and Brescia. He filmed some elevators there. Then, at Early 2014, he was very active at his social media accounts, he also filmed lots of elevators, In August 2014 and April 2015, he visited the German state of Baden-Wurttemberg and the French region of Provance-Alps-Cote D'Azur and filmed some elevator videos there. IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000, elevaTRIPS by IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000 and Elevators from Tel Aviv by IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000 (2015 - 2017) In May 2015, he rebranded his channel again to IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000, then changed the name to elevaTRIPS by IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000. He changed the name again to Elevators from Tel Aviv by IsraeliElevatorFilmer2000 a few days later. In August 2015, he vistied the Austrian States of Salzburg and Tyrol, he also vistied Rome (includes Vatican City) and the Italian region of Campania in April 2016 and the city of Saint Petersburg in Russia in August 2016. Elevator videos by Dolev Perzelan/Dolev Perzelan photography (2017 - 2018) In May 2017, he rebranded his channel name to his own name, following the year he visited Vienna, during the trips he filmed lots of elevators which Marks the place outside of his country to have more than 20 videos during traveling abroad. In November of the same year, he rebranded his channel to his own name with the word "Photography" in it. DPlifts (2018 - Current) In May 2018, he rebranded his channel name to DPlifts, which consists the first two letters of his personal and surname with the word "lifts" combined, In November of that year, he opened his secondary channel. Camera history Primary Cameras *Nokia Navigator mobile phone (2009 - 2010) *Canon PowerShot A630 (2010 - 2013, also used for one video in 2019) *Kodak EasyShare M530 (2010) *Olympus FE (2010 - 2011) *Kodak ZI10 PlayTouch (2011 - 2012) *LG E400f Optimus L3 mobile phone (2013 - 2015) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC WX80 (2014 - 2019, currently using as a secondary camera) *Sony Handycam HDR-CX240E (2019 - current) Secondary Cameras *Samsung Galaxy Y (2014; used in few videos) *Samsung Galaxy S3 Mini mobile phone (2014 - 2015) *Samsung Galaxy S4 mobile phone (2015 - 2016; also used for few videos which filmed in 2018 and late 2019) *Samsung Galaxy S6 mobile phone (2016 - 2018) *Xiaomi Redmi 4A mobile phone (2018 - 2019) *Samsung Galaxy A7 mobile phone (2018 - present) *Samsung Galaxy A10 mobile phone (2019 - current) *Sony Cyber-shot DSC WX80 (2019 - current) *Samsung Galaxy S8+ (2019 - current) Trivia *He is the first Israeli elevator filmer that have filmed elevators outside Israel. *He used to play Roblox. *He is the first Israeli elevator filmer that started filming in HD. *His favourite elevator manufacters are KONE, Mitsubishi and Schindler. *Some of his other hobbies alongside elevators include Art, Cartoons, Gaming and Music. *He is a fan of Spongebob Squarepants, Miraculous Ladybug and Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *He went to the scouts between the years 2011 until 2019. *Between the years 2013 - 2018, he suffered from Major Depressive Disorder. *His real name is Dolev Israel Perzelan. *Since February 2019, he describes himself as a bisexual. External links *Current YouTube channel *Elevatorman812's first YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers from Israel